I live with loonies
by CrystalFangs
Summary: Confessions of Yoko Wahashibara. Who lives woth loonies. When crazy people are being trialed they are moved to volenteer homes. Yoko's family volenteers. Her next guest is our beloved hamacidic lunitic, Masao.


Dislcaimer: I don't own Mars. I don't even own any of the books but that  
  
may change come christmas ^-^  
  
Note: This is kinda like a diary and kinda not, it' s more like it is in  
  
"Angus, Thongs, and full-frontal snogging" by Louise Rennison, good book,  
  
don't own that either.  
  
Oh and i don't own "Cats and Dogs"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I live with loonies : Confessions of Yoko Wahashibara  
  
Saturday December 20th 11:24 p.m.  
  
Hello! I'm Yoko Wahashibara. I live with loonies. Well techniquly one,  
  
ever so often. You see, people who are loonies and are violent are  
  
treated, trialed, and finally released.  
  
While they are being trialed they move out of the institute and into a  
  
volunteer home. My parents volunteer. My Dad's a cop and my Mom's an   
  
ex-nurse from the institute.  
  
I'm lucky, a lot of times our " visitors" are actually pretty nice. We  
  
are getting a new one tomorrow. His name is Masao. He's around my age-   
  
ok so he is two years older.  
  
He apartently killed some guy and pushed people down an escalator.   
  
It was a big acsident but idon't want to get into that. He was a real nut  
  
case until now. The supervisor said he has totally turned around in only  
  
a year. And its true too. He kinda looks like a girl but he's still cute.  
  
I'm kinda nervious about meeting him. I've never liked a "visitor" in   
  
this way before.  
  
Sunday December 21st 10:36 a.m.  
  
We (Dad, Mom. Sis, and Me) sat outside waiting for our " visitor" .   
  
The hot loony. The "Car" finally got here, Actually it's not a car, it's a  
  
short, white, bus. My parents give things nick names like that. It's supposed  
  
to keep from hurting the "visitor's" feelings. Honestly, sometimes I wonder,  
  
who is crazier, our "visitors" or my parents?  
  
He was soo gorgious! He has aged a little since the age he was in the photo  
  
we got. This Masao guy has changed for the better phisically too! He's buffer,  
  
and his hair is spiked. He doesn't even look like a girl anymore. I just remembered  
  
WHO he is. He is a hamacidal sicotic in trial. He is a family guest and is two years  
  
older than me. I wanted to go up to my room and pout but I had to stay and greet him   
  
with my family. We all said " Hello Masao, welcome to he Wahashibara house." Then we  
  
introduced ourselves. I said "Hi, I'm Yoko.I'm fourteen. I like art and folklore. I   
  
play bass guitar in a band called, D.S. Demons. I'm an Otaku and I'm kinda punky as   
  
you can see. You'll be sharing a room with me."   
  
I have it all down since we've already had so many " visitors" already. Then I lead  
  
him to our room. My parents can't afford a bigger place so I share a room with the   
  
" visitors" .  
  
This is a small price to pay to have your own room.I exlained that to him. Then he  
  
said " How interesting, you'd think parents wouldn't want their child alone with a sichotic.   
  
Well maybe you're just expendable?" It took me forever to relize this was a joke! I almost   
  
got all ofended and ready to lash out at him before he shot me a smile.  
  
Monday December 22 10:04 a.m.  
  
What a night. Masao and I stayed up for hours talking.He told me his whole sad story. Then  
  
we talked about other stuff, like human nature. His views are actually quite interesting.  
  
He made a lot of sense too. Maybe everyone else is crazy and the "loonies" are the "real"  
  
sain people? Better not mention this to my family.They'll think our guests are affecting   
  
my mental stability. He's still asleep, up in our room.On the couch reading our copy of his  
  
file. Oh joy! He is allowed to go out in public alone. So that means we may be able to   
  
go out and do something. Guess I'll just have to see.  
  
10:45 a.m.  
  
The T.V. quit on me again. I'm so desperate that I'm reading my Mom's book. It's about vampires.  
  
It's pretty cool. I mean, it's ok. It uses way too big of words for me though.  
  
I may need a dictionary. I could really use a brain too.  
  
11:02 a.m.  
  
I was in the middle of looking up the word exhume, in the dictionary, when he came down the stares.He  
  
is officially the hottest loony around! He is in baggy black jeans and  
  
an atticus T-shirt. ooooohhhhhhhh!! Then i made the biggest mistake in the history of my life. I said  
  
" Hiya, have ya a good sleepin'?" That's it. It's over. I'm ending it.  
  
God, why? Why did I say that? Why in the frickin' everything you can think of did I say that. I wonder  
  
if he things that I'M crazy now. I wouldn't be surprised. I think it  
  
was my inner hick showing it's ugly, missing teethed head.  
  
11:07 a.m.  
  
Why!?   
  
11:12 a.m.  
  
He's back! He brought me my breakfast and we ate together in the livingroom. He was quit the entire time.  
  
Do you think he's scaried of me?  
  
11:45 a.m  
  
Mom is making me walk Stanger. Stanger is "our" (Really her's but I take care of it more) weird little  
  
dog.He looks really W-E-I-R-D so we named him Stranger. How confusing....He has barely any hair and his  
  
skin is all blotchy-spotty. He's like the smart little dog out of themovie "Cats and Dogs".You know the  
  
one with the computer and radar and all that junk inside a trashcan. Masao followed me to the door.  
  
I looked at him all puzzled. I asked him why and he told me he wanted to take a walk and he wanted to come  
  
and walk my dog with me.   
  
  
  
12:30  
  
He walked with me.He is really nice.How could he kill someone? He's too sweet.  
  
3:44  
  
I forgot.He DID kill someone, atemted it again, pushed people down an escalator, and has creepy (But cool  
  
and understandable) ideas about human nature.  
  
Midnight  
  
I DON'T CARE!!! He has changed!!! I know he has. He must have. I know he must have!!  
  
Anyway, he wants to go do something tomorrow and I'M G-O-I-N-G!!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok how was that? Please r&r?! 


End file.
